


Linens and Things

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [20]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go shopping for sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linens and Things

"Did you really think they were me?"  Adam asks as they drive to the store.

Sauli stares out the window.  "You liked the shirt I picked out for you in Paris.  They're almost the same pattern."

Adam sighs and reaches over to hold his hand.  "Sweetie.  Plaid is okay on a shirt but I don't want it on my bed."

"I think I got the hint when you all but ripped them off," Sauli answers sarcastically.  "You could have just said you didn't like them."

Adam winces and mumbles an apology.  He was a prick about it but in his defense it was a little disconcerting seeing the red, white and blue plaid sheets.  When Sauli's lying naked next to him, the last thing he wants to feel is patriotic.  There was nothing about those linens that made him think sexy thoughts.  

They arrive at the store and Sauli still refuses to look at him.  Adam hates it when they have these little disagreements.  They aren't arguments nor fights but there's tension between them that isn't normally there. 

"Sauli," he pauses while gathering his thoughts.  "I want something that's as sexy as you are," he tries to explain.  "I don't find plaid sheets sexy."

"But you always tell me how sexy I look in the sleeveless green plaid shirt."

"Well of course.  It shows off your arms and baby, that's hot as hell."

"So, if I'm lying naked on plaid wouldn't you think that was hot as hell too?"

Technically Sauli should have a point but he's still wrong in Adam's mind.  "It's different."

"How?"

He shrugs.  "I don't know.  It just is."

He looks around and spots something that they have to buy. 

"We should've done this together.  I'm sorry I let you do it alone."  He takes Sauli's hand and walks him to the display.  "This is exactly what we need."  He looks up at the blue silk sheets.  "They match your eyes," Adam says. 

He can picture Sauli laid out beneath him, surrounded by a sea of blue, while he drowns in eyes the same color. He frames Sauli's face with his hands.  He's so damn gorgeous he takes Adam's breath away.

He lowers his voice when he speaks.  "Honey, when I looking down at you on these sheets, I'm going to remember Bora Bora.  The ocean was as blue as your eyes."

"You're thinking about the night we went skinny dipping in the moonlight."

"Exactly." Adam leans down and kisses him.  Their lips still fit together perfectly.  He remembers thinking that on the streets of Helsinki all those months ago. 

"You really don't like the plaid sheets?"  Sauli questions afterwards.

"Maybe if they were purple and black," Adam offers.  "But not these colors."

"Okay fine.  I'll sleep on them when you're out of town.  They'll remind me of Paris and I'll feel like you're with me."

"Good idea.  Now lets buy these and take them for a test drive tonight.  In fact, maybe we should buy a few sets for spares.  Just in case."

Sauli laughs.  "Can we buy those too?"  He nods towards a set of crazy jungle print sheets.

Adam scrunches his nose.  "Really?"  They're kind of busy and cheesy.

"You can buy yours and think of Bora Bora.  I'll buy these and think of the our first night together."

Adam looks from the sheets to Sauli.  "Why would they remind out of that?"

Sauli slips his arms around Adam's waist.  "Because you were like an untamed animal and I was your prey.  It was incredibly hot."

"Are you saying I'm not an animal anymore?"  He nips Sauli's lips.

Sauli rolls his eyes.  "You know you are.  But that night we were strangers and it was a whirlwind."  Sauli responds smiling.  "When I put those sheets on the bed, you'll know I want you to tame me.  Bring me to the edge only to pull me back, until I'm begging you to end the torment."

"Like that first night." Adam hugs him tight.

"Yes.  When I finally caught my breath I felt so lucky and happy you chose me."

"That's so sweet," Adam says sighing.

"I still feel that way," Sauli says quietly.

Everytime he thinks he's fallen as far as he can in love with Sauli, something happens and he realizes he can fall further. 

In the end they bought both sets and spares, along with some leopard print ones Sauli was desperate to have.

"Why those?" Adam asks as they walk to the counter.

"Let's just say I have a fantasy of you wearing your leopard boots and matching tie and nothing else."

Adam stops and turns to look at him.  There's a smile hovering on Sauli's lips and his eyes are twinkling like they do whenever he's flirting with him.

"I think we should put these on the bed tonight."

Sauli winks and pats Adam's ass when he walks past him towards the counter.  "I think that's the best idea you've had in a while."


End file.
